


Be Still My Dead Unbeating Heart

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: Of Course, He Makes a Better Vampire Than I Do [4]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M, Milt might know about these said feelings., Russ finally accepts his feeeeeeelingssssss...sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ has feelings... but it has been such a long time since he thought he would ever have any, so he may have some problems along the way. </p><p>Involves some more Milt/Russ tension and finally contact!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Dead Unbeating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?! Another story? Already? ...Yeah, I thought I should just keep writing before I end up going on another several month long break. *shrugs*

Russ was still pretty smug about solving the criminal’s fake suicide. Thankfully the ledge was wide enough… and that he was a vampire or else he may have actually died. He smirked to himself at his little joke during the case meeting.

However, he quickly sobered when he started arguing with Milt. Again. It seemed that no matter how many cases he and the human solved, they would continue to fight but the difference between their first meeting and now was that their bickering seemed to be more…tame in comparison to before.

Then Holly started talking. Russ was still somewhat hesitant around her. Thankfully Jacocks never mentioned the flowers incident again, but she was still adamant about Russ telling Holly his feelings. Which the vampire vowed to never do. No matter what she OR Milt said. Weirdly enough, it no longer bothered him even when he would end up seeing Holly get picked up by her boyfriend time and again. He inwardly sighed in relief. He managed to finally let go of any stupid flowery hopes of relationships or love. He was fine alone.

Hey, but he also had his daughter again. Which was great. He didn’t need anyone else. The detective side eyed his partner, he hadn’t told Milt about his conversation with Constance and he wouldn’t ever. Although, Russ had the feeling Milt still fucking knew somehow. It should have irritated to Russ for no end, but instead it just made sense. Of course Milt knew, he just did which was pretty helpful sometimes. Only on cases though.

“Ah, Milt. I hate to bring up something you told me in private.” Holly directed towards the agent.

What the fuck.

Russ noticed the taller man straighten up suddenly and awkwardly glance at his partner. Russ stiffened and slid his hands into his pockets. “No, no…no.” He gestured towards the two. “Go ahead Milt, don’t be shy. We’re… investigating a murder.”

Milt turned his head towards Holly, “I’m not really sure what you’re referring to, but…sure.” He looked at Russ again, worried about the older man’s reaction.

“You told me that you and your mom don’t really speak anymore and the only real connection you have with her now is when you eat lasagna which was your favorite meal she made when you were growing up.” Holly continued, oblivious to the tense atmosphere between the detective and FBI agent.

Russ placed his hand over his forehead as he tried to understand what the _fuck_ was going on. “I’m sorry, um…when did this little personal relation take place between you two?” Why did Milt tell her about his mother and not Russ? The vampire told the agent about his daughter, even if it was needed for the last case. Was Milt getting close to Holly behind his back? Better yet, why the hell did Russ care? He just accepted that he was over her.

Before he got the answer he wanted, any answer really, Font interrupted to drive the conversation back toward the investigation.

He stayed standing in place for a minute after the rest of his team left, still thinking about Milt and Holly. It shouldn’t have bothered him.

 _Why did Milt tell her about his mother and not Russ?_ That was his first thought. Not about Holly. It was about Milt.

He remembered, yet again, his apparent interest in Milt’s blood and groaned. This better not mean what he really, really, didn’t want it to mean.

To the ultimate horror of the man eating creature, it was.

***************************

It wasn’t until during the stake out outside of the hippie restaurant that the Battle Creek partners finally had private time.

 Russ took another sip of his black coffee (and animal blood) before he had the nerve to speak, “So… looks like you and Holly had some nice quality time together.” Damn it, he didn’t want to bring it up but his newfound…whatever-it-is-that-Russ-refuses-to-name have been plaguing his mind since his shitty idea of an epiphany.

Milt put down his absurdly expensive cold drink and chuckled, annoying Russ. “Yeah…we had a friendly lunch.” He stopped smiling and his tone became serious. “If I were you, I would be more concerned about the guy who’s about to take her on a five-day cruise.”

“Yeah well, I don’t have to work alongside that guy.” And in all honesty, Russ couldn’t give a damn about that guy. He actually no longer gave a damn about Holly at all he unfortunately realized.

“Yeah well. _This_ guy says you should make your move before she leaves.” Russ wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry that Milt still thought he liked Holly. At least then Milt wouldn’t ever find out about Russ’s real worry. Which is very good. Since Russ can’t afford to lose whatever was left of his heart. “It’s now or never.”

“I’m not gonna ask out another man’s girlfriend.” Russ said automatically. He just wanted the conversation to be over, preferably _before_ he said something outrageously stupid.

“You never asked her out when she was single.” Russ didn’t look at Milt, instead staring resolutely at the coffee cup in his hand, the blood was starting to clump together. “What are you afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid of anything. I’m smart enough to know it’s not a good idea to date…a human. “

This was, however, the wrong thing for Russ to say as it seemed that Milt remembered the times the vampire detective almost bit him.  It was as if Milt had forgotten Russ was a vampire at all.

“Don’t blame yourself for that.” Milt softened his tone. “You probably just didn’t get enough blood to drink.”

Russ swerved in his seat, almost snapping the seatbelt in half and crushed the now empty coffee cup. “I could have killed you.” He roared.

“But you didn’t.” Milt said calmly, but he kept his sharp gaze directly toward Russ’s eyes. “Which means you have enough self-control to be with others. You’ve been around so many bloody crime scenes and they never seem to bother you. You’re around humans twenty-four seven. Hell, you have more close friends than I’ve ever had.”

Russ scoffed trying to hide how awkward Milt was making him, “That’s because no matter how much you talk about trusting others, you never have.”

“Well, just like you…” For some reason Russ thought the distance between them was much shorter than it was before. “I need to learn how let people close.”

The near proximity was clouding Russ’s senses. His dead lungs were getting stuffy, so Russ took an unnecessary deep breath. It was just like the other incidents, but this time…Milt was the one licking his lips.

It was all too much to the old vampire. He had never felt this way in the decades he’s lived through. It terrified him. How the fuck do regular humans go through feelings like these unscathed?

However, while Russ was secretly panicking, Milt pulled back suddenly and grabbed the walkie talkie. The mark pulled up out front, immediately breaking up the tension in the car.  

***************************

Font was still in the hospital. Font’s family is still waiting for him in the hospital. Waiting for him to wake up. Russ held his best friend’s wife as she cried, trying to comfort her.

It was all just one big mess and Russ hated it. Thinking back on it, he shouldn’t have been so harsh to the doctor. He knew she was only doing her duty…but he was just so angry. Angry at her, at Milt, at the bomber…himself.  

This was why Russ never wanted to get attached to anyone much less humans. Fragile, vulnerable humans. He already had to watch his little girl grow old without him and now he had to see one of his teammates practically on his deathbed. Oh God, he saw Font’s blood just pour out from his body nonstop. Fortunately, he was so disgusted and terrified to even salivate at the amount of blood, if not it would all have turned for the worse.

He was so close to ignoring all of that earlier with Milt in the car, so close to finally giving in after being lonely for so…so long.

But Russ knows now. Font’s current state was the vampire’s punishment for even thinking he can learn to love again.  

                ***************************

They found the bastard.

Russ was still a bit high on celebration that the criminal was caught and his friend was going to be okay. However, it quickly settled as he and Milt stood in the hospital hallway, waiting for the elevator after having visited Font in his recovery room. They gave each other awkward fleeting glances as if daring each other to speak first. It was as if they were making up for the awkward silence they should have had after what happened in the car.

“So Holly leaves tomorrow.” Milt started making Russ huff. The human was still going on about her. Weren’t you supposed to be observant to be in the FBI?

“You’re not being a stand-up guy. You’re being a fool.”

Russ glared at him.

“I’m trying to help you.” The elevator finally arrived and Milt started to walk inside, “But, it’s your life.”

Russ went to follow him, but was quickly pushed out by the taller man. In shock, the vampire could only watch the sliding doors close on him and Milt’s smug smile as he spoke, “I can’t make a horse drink, but I can force it to face the water. Maybe I can do the same for a vampire.”

The now alone Russ smiled sorely and rubbed his forehead. He didn’t think Milt was talking about Holly anymore.

***************************

 

“Russ, I do need you.”

What?

Milton handed Russ his keys, “Evidence kit, lock box.” The FBI agent nodded and got back to examining the footprint in the mud.

Oh. Right.

Convict, Mitchell Ford, had escaped five days before his release (what a dumbass) and the agent had discovered some clues. Russ gave Milt’s back a pointed look and rolled his eyes, heading to the car. It wasn’t until he was sitting in the driver’s seat that he had sensed someone in the backseat, but before he could turn around a hooded figure grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Russ hissed, he could take down this motherfucker.

“Silver bullets.” That immediately stopped Russ from struggling. _Shit_. The man rubbed the barrel of his gun against the vampire’s cheek. “You do know what I was in prison for right? Murder…and I’ve done my research, vampire.”

Russ tried to move away from the silver shooting piece of metal, but was pulled back again, “Relax!”

“Drive!” Ford whispered harshly. And Russ did.

                ***************************

Russ stared at the handcuffs which shackled him to the pillar in utter betrayal. Silver handcuffs. Motherfucking silver handcuffs. He inhaled deeply and attempted to wrench his hands free, but only succeeded in chafing his skin against the burning metal.

He searched around the dark basement. He was alone except for a mangy dog lying down a few feet from him. If Russ was a werewolf, he could have like barked at it or something. Was that what werewolves do? He hadn’t actually encountered one in a long time. Must have been forty or fifty years ago. Might as well try.

Russ grabbed a baseball that happened to roll beside him and he threw it at the dog.

It brought back a stick. Never mind, even if Russ was a werewolf, the dog would have been too stupid to communicate with. He threw the stick this time hoping for the dog to fetch the saw it fell next too.

Of course it didn’t work.

***************************

Russ gave the poor old lady a little pat on the shoulder, a bit chagrined about grabbing her life alert and possibly hurting her.

He and Ford watched the old TV screen, Milt’s face appearing on the local news. “Russell Agnew is a valued and beloved member of the Battle Creek police department. If anyone knows anything about the kidnapping of Detective Agnew, please call this number.”

“I thought vampires couldn’t be seen on pictures.” Ford smirked.

“Funny.” Russ deadpanned, keeping his eyes on Milt.

“Mr. Ford,” Television Milt continued, “Detective Agnew should not be your hostage. Detective Agnew was only on this case because he was assisting me. It is my life that should be in danger. And I am willing to exchange myself for Detective Agnew’s freedom.”

Russ shook his head at the screen. What was Milt doing?

After breakfast, Ford brought Russ back down to the basement.

“You’re not seriously thinking I’m taking Milt on that offer, are you?”  Russ eyed the convict warily.

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“It’s obviously a trap.”

“Would that be a bad thing… for you?” Ford slid a chair closer to Russ.

“I can’t go through the rest of my undead life knowing that man saved me.” _That he may risk his life for me?_ _I don’t think I can rely on someone that much._

Ford sat down next to the vampire. “I’m gonna give you some advice.”

“Sure.” Russ said bitterly.

“Stop being such a douche. I’ve met one or two other vampires during my bank robbery days, so don’t think you’re so special. And just because they weren’t human didn’t mean they had to be a dick like you are.” Russ looked at him, offended. “What that guy did back there. You don’t do that to manipulate somebody. You do that…you sacrifice yourself…because you care.”

His words cut into Russ more than the silver did. The vampire had a feeling that Milt was softening, but it couldn’t be because he felt the same way Russ did. Russ tried to deny it, “No.”

This angered Ford, so he stood up clutching his gun tighter. “He cares! Sometimes the only way to care is with a pointless futile gesture.”

Russ stared, he had nothing to say to that. He just sat there with Ford explaining how the bank robbery went down, but Russ wasn’t listening. He was thinking about Milt.  


                ***************************

 Russ finally had the saw in his hands. He hastily began to cut the handcuffs, ignoring the blistering pain the silver was causing on his wrists. As soon as the metal broke, he heard a loud thud from the floor above him.

Damn it, Ford’s back.

Russ picked up the baseball bat and waited. The door creaked open and footsteps echoed through the basement. As soon as the figure appeared he yelled and lifted the bat above his head to strike.

The figure, startled, turned around and stepped into the light, holding up his gun.

Milt. Relief coursed through his body, calming all of his tense muscles. He dropped the bat. “Oh, God.” Both vampire and human relaxed, soft chuckling slicing through the stuffy silence of the air. “Milt.” Russ practically collapsed on the taller man, nuzzling his face against Milt’s shoulder. The strong arms around his shoulders encircled him in comfort. The vampire breathed in the husky human scent he had yearned for while trapped in the dreary room for so long. He closed his eyes, listening to Milt whisper his name over and over.

“It’s good to see you Russ.” Russ wanted to raise his arms to hug the other man back, but although he was free, the handcuffs still stuck his wrists together. Both were soon interrupted by rushing steps coming down the stairs. “Hold up, hold up, hold up.” Milt told his backup, giving Russ’s neck one more pat before releasing him. Russ shook himself out of his Milton induced daze now that he was no longer in the human’s space.

Russ missed the contact already, only mollified by Milt wrapping his large hand around the vampire’s neck again.

                ***************************

Russ was handcuffed, yet again, but at least this time the handcuffs were steel not silver. The vampire felt awkward walking through the church. He hadn’t been in one since his family went to mass when he was a child. He had so many years were he could have though. Being a vampire didn’t necessarily mean he was shunned from churches, but he always felt so left out. He never really thought of coming back.

He made sure he was a bit farther behind the father and bride as to not totally dash the image of a traditional wedding. He watched them as they walked, thinking of his own daughter in jail. Sure, they have reconciled a few of their differences, but instead of spending her life with a family, Constance was behind bars. Russ met eyes with Milt who stood in the side of the aisle with the other guests. He turned to him while the trio were still walking, grinning and pointing at his handcuffs hoping to get Milt to smile. He did.

The vampire had to admit it to himself, if it weren’t for the FBI agent, he may have not had the nerve to allow Constance on their investigation. The human changed a lot of things in Russ’s undead life. Quite a few were for the better. He had realized during his forced time in the basement, he had begun to miss Milt and his annoying perfection…and from their reunion, Milt apparently missed him too.

 _Damn, I like Milt_ , Russ thought fondly as he and Ford sat back down. _I like agent Milton Chamberlain. I’m so screwed._ He gave a soft but exasperated chuckle.

For some reason, though, his eyes started to water. It must have been flowers decorating practically the entirety of the church.

Shut up.

Just because he was a vampire didn’t mean he couldn’t have allergies.

                                                                                                                                                               


End file.
